


What has to be done in the name of love

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mari has no idea what’s going on, Misunderstandings, Other, everything works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Marinette knows that in spite of her love for Luka, she must be true to her feelings for Adrien, so she does what she has to do.





	What has to be done in the name of love

Marinette sighed, she had so much she wanted to say to Luka but she wasn’t sure how he would take it. They had been having so much fun these past few weeks, between going to the movies, writing songs and designing clothes together it had seemed like they barely had a moment apart. They had been so busy Marinette hadn’t even had much time to think about Adrien and her infatuation with him. But now she had thought about it and she realized what she had always known in her heart, that Adrien was the only one for her. It pained her to break up Luka, he was such a sweet and sincere boy, he always had her best interests at heart and never wanted to do anything to make her uncomfortable. Luka was such a gentleman they hadn’t even kissed yet, it was a sweet, innocent kind of relationship. Marinette hated to end it like this but she knew she had to do it soon. It would be better for both of them this way, they could break up before either of them truly got their feelings hurt. She didn’t want to lose Luka’s friendship and would miss all the fun times they’d had together but she couldn’t lie to him or herself about her feelings anymore. She sighed again and mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen, she walked onto the deck of the houseboat and sat down next to Luka, who was strumming on his guitar as usual. 

“Hey Luka” she mumbled trying not to let her voice tremble. Luka smiled his always charming smile at her. “Oh, hey Mari, what’s up?” She inched a little closer to him. “I wanted to talk to you about something...” he put down his guitar and turned his head towards her. “You can tell me anything you know, I’ll be happy to help with whatever you need, Mari.” She drew in a sharp breathe and prepared herself. “The reason I wanted to talk to you... Well the reason I wanted to talk to is because I think we should break up! I know we’ve been having a lot of fun but I think it’ll only end it heartbreak for both of us so I wanna break up now, I like someone else but I like you too much to let you suffer for it!” Luka blinked for second and furled his eyebrows together. “Okay, I’m very confused right now. Mari? Did you think we were dating or something?” Now it was Marinette’s turn to look surprised. “Wait, you didn’t think we were dating?! But what about all the things we did together? Like the movies and the walks and stuff?” Luka sighed. “Yeah? It’s called being a good friend and enjoying yourselves together? Friends do stuff like that together because it’s fun, it’s not always because they’re romantically interested in each other.” 

Marinette blushed for moment. “I guess I just hadn’t thought of it like that, I’m sorry, I just figured that since your a guy and I’m a girl and at our age, doing stuff like that, alone together, was romantic y’know?” Marinette looked towards the water. “I’m just curious, but if I had actually like, asked you out and stuff, would you have said yes?” Luka blinked in surprise for the second time that day. “Mari, I’m gay. I honestly thought you knew that.” Suddenly a lot of things clicked into place for Marinette. “Oh. I-I didn’t realize you were, I’m sorry. I didn’t even have an inkling about it, the thought hadn’t even crossed my mind, guess I shouldn’t have assumed.” A smile crept onto her face. “It’s funny how we’ve been talking for months now and doing what I though was dating for weeks and I had no idea, I guess I’m just captain oblivious, haha.”

“So uh, do you have your eye on anyone? Maybe I could set you up as an apology for this whole... thing.” Luka smiled. “Yeah sure, we can talk about it while we paint our nails, I just got some awesome new colors.” He and Marinette began to walk back to his room. “I hope this doesn’t like make our friendship weird or anything, I was so worried I was gonna lose you as a friend.” Luka looked over at her. “Mari, were friends because we get along and have a lot of the same interests, not because of some preconceived expectation of heterosexual romance. Like this is a little weird but I’m not gonna let some weirdness ruin a perfectly good friendship.” Marinette smiled, feeling relived that she hadn’t lost one of her best friends. “But to answer you question, there is this one really cute guy in our band that I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask out. I think he’s in your class, his name is Adrien Agreste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise biiiiitch it was a salt fic this whole time muhahaha, Luka and Adrien are both gay don’t @ me


End file.
